Craftian general election, 1947
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Percy Raymond | John Maynard |- ! align="left"|Party | Protection | Labour |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 21 March 1947 | 21 August 1947 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Plartu (won seat) | Victoria |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | 52 seats, 64.88% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 31 | 24 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 31 | 28 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 81,308 | 66,922 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.70% | 39.26% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 47.70% | 25.62% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | | |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Deng Guanlong | George Deed |- ! align="left"|Party | Communist | Free Trade |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 2 March 1945 | 17 September 1944 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Berhardsson | Contested Bonestan (lost) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 11 seats, 23.52% | 1 seat, 5.02% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 10 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 16,961 | 2,438 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.95% | 1.43% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 13.57% | 3.59% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|John Maynard Labour | align="right" style="width: 25%"|John Maynard Labour |} A general election was held on Sunday, 21 September 1947 to determine the members of the 2nd Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia. The result was a hung parliament, with the incumbent centre-left National Labour Party government, led by Premier John Maynard, having lost its majority. The new right-wing Protection of Craftia Party, led by Percy Raymond, became the largest party in the legislature but was two seats short of a majority. The only other party in parliament, the Communist Party of Craftia, refused to support either party, and the Labour Party continued in a minority government for a month before losing a vote-of-no-confidence, allowing Raymond to become Premier. The Communists tacitly allowed the Protection Party to remain in government as a minority until July 1948, when the situation proved unworkable and a new election was called. Protection won a majority in the following election. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|81,308 | align="right"|47.70 | | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 31 |- | | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|66,922 | align="right"|39.26 | | align="right"| 25.62 | align="right"|24 | align="right"| 28 |- | | align="left"|Communist Party of Craftia | align="right"|16,961 | align="right"|9.95 | | align="right"| 13.57 | align="right"|10 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Free Trade Party | align="right"|2,438 | align="right"|1.43 | | align="right"| 3.59 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|2,830 | align="right"|1.66 | | align="right"| 0.95 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|170,458 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|65 | |} }} }}